dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fisherman
This profession gathers fish and makes gutted fish. Acquiring UPDATED: It is possible to obtain the profession at Incarnam. * Bhan Laka in Amakna (9,0), Aga Dou (1,1) * Kana Petch in Astrub (1,-17) timing bug has been fixed with version 18.2 * Bish Fone (2,-17) To learn the profession, you have to return with bait from the second NPC within five minutes. You can also learn the profession from Foreman Ikure in Incarnam (3,3) Bold text → |conditions = * * |image =png |level = |hand = |type = |ap = |range = |bonus = |crit = |fail = |value = |weight = |description = }} |conditions = * * |image =png |level = |type = |value = |weight = |description = }} |conditions = * * |image =png |level = |hand = |type = |ap = |range = |bonus = |crit = |fail = |value = |weight = |description = }} Headline text my-namt Tools The levels listed are the profession level needed to equip. All this rods and equipments you can buy on Bhan Laka in Amakna (9,0) * Short Fishing Rod (no req) * Fishing Rod for Dink (no req, dinks only) * Standard Fishing Rod (level 10) * Cubic Fishing Rod (level 30) * Knitting Needle (level 30) * Big Fishing Rod (level 40) * Cho's Fishing Rod (level 60) * Love Staff (level 60) * Telescopic Fishing Rod (level 70) * The Big Pole (level 100) * Harpoon Fishing Rod (level 100) Other tools that resemble fishing rods, but haven't been tested for fishing. * Fishing Rod for Kradeath * Fisherman's Net Workshops * Amakna (9,0), (14,26) * Astrub (2,-17) * Bonta (-35,-54) * Brakmar (-24,40) * Incarnam (3,3) Crafting See /Recipes. Gathering See /Gathering. Devourers When out fishing, you might fight Devourers. They drop bags of their corresponding fish, the bags contain 50 of said fish. The devourer is not linked to the fish you just catched. I got a Trout Devourer from fishing a kittenfish. Success Rate Here's the problem of fishing: the success rate is bad, and you don't get XP when you don't catch a fish. Apparently it's about 50% for small fish (river); please fill the survey (Fishing Research), so that we can make out a general formula. From fisherman level 30, there are two different types of rods, sea rods and river rods. They drastically increase your success rate, since you will have high chance of catching a fish after the 50% base rate (something like 90%). Obviously, this works only with the rod corresponding to the fishing school. Fishing Hint When you're fishing, go to options > show the grid. The grid will be shown, so the places where the grid is on water are the spots that you can fish. So youre not going to have problems finding where to use the rod. The amount of fish and devours you catch depends on the time. Keep track of it and you'll learn the magic hours (Fishing Research). Too many people scare the fish (No lie, read the fishermans soul). Category:Profession